


beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AUs, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: all of the one shots and unfinished fics that i never plan to continue





	1. stars are up in the sky (nielwink)

“I’m home,” Daniel claims in a low voice as he takes his shoes off and kicks them aside, not bothering to fix its position before going farther inside the apartment he shares with Jihoon.

He doesn’t know if Jihoon is still awake or already asleep. If Jihoon is still awake, he wants to take him to bed and tuck him under their soft blanket. And if Jihoon is already asleep, he wants to kiss him all over his face until dawn.

All Daniel wants is to be home.

Between Jihoon’s legs, in his arms, underneath his fingertips, on his lips, upon his rising and falling chest, around the air he breathes, inside the universe in his eyes.

He takes his coat off and drapes it on a chair nearby and makes his way towards where the living room is. The lights are off but he can hear the noise of television from inside the living room and a speck of light laying over the slick wooden floor of the hall. He takes a turn and smiles when he finally sees what he has been wanting to see for the whole day.

The living room’s light is turned off. The television lights up the room. Even though it is dim, Daniel can see Jihoon’s figure on their loveseat with a pint of ice cream in his hand, on his bare thighs, with his legs crossed on the black sofa and his tongue softly licking the plastic spoon. He wears Daniel’s sweater that is oversized on his small body and the shorts he is wearing are peeking under the hem of that sweater, barely covering his legs.

Daniel moves closer with his light steps and Jihoon turns his head to him with those wide starry eyes. He pulls the spoon out of his mouth with a pop and smiles back at Daniel who is already in front of him. The taller one puts his hands on the joints between Jihoon’s shoulders and arms before dipping into a sweet kiss on Jihoon’s vanilla ice cream smeared lips.

Jihoon blinks his eyes and closes them completely before smiling and kissing the older one back.

When Daniel backs away, both lick their own lips and stare at each other. Jihoon averts his eyes first and stares at his unfinished ice cream instead, stirring the content with his plastic spoon while softly muttering “Welcome home” to Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes never leave Jihoon’s beautiful figure. He takes a seat beside Jihoon and stretches his long legs under the coffee table. Jihoon fixes his eyes on the television and starts eating his ice cream again as Daniel watches him.

Not noticing what Jihoon is watching, Daniel questions,

“What are you watching in the middle of the night like this?”

He stares at Jihoon’s strands of hair that stick out and moves his hand to tuck them behind the younger’s ear and comb them with his fingers. Jihoon is still focusing on the television and he snorts. Daniel knows that the lights in Jihoon’s eyes are the reflection of the moving pictures on the television screen, but they always look like a part of the exploding universe that always happens there.

“You won’t even glance at the tv, right?” he says in a-matter-of-factly.

True. Daniel won’t bother glancing at the television when something beautiful and ethereal is right in front of his eyes.

He nods and keeps stroking Jihoon’s soft hair.

Jihoon, who knows everything, who understands him the most, who can already hear all of the cheesy thoughts in Daniel’s mind, will not answer his question. But something is caught in Daniel’s ears and his smile fades.

_ “The only way to show you how much I love you is through my body, right?” _ A woman’s voice.

_ “I don’t understand what you’re saying.” _ A voice that he can identify as his own.

_ “Touch me…” _

Then a male’s sigh and the sound of wet kisses fill the room.

Daniel immediately, finally, takes his eyes off of Jihoon and grabs the remote on the coffee table. He pushes the red button to turn the television off. The room turns dark, but the tall glass window is still open with no curtain covering it. The moon and the city lights illuminate the living room and Daniel can see Jihoon’s small figure sitting beside him, quiet and unperturbed.

In the dim light, he can see clearly the haze that blurs the galaxies in Jihoon’s eyes as the boy absentmindedly licks the tip of the plastic spoon in his mouth. The television is already off but his eyes are still on the black screen.

Daniel sighs. The sigh that they also heard a few moments ago through the television. He slides closer to Jihoon’s side.

“I’ve told you to never watch whatever with me in it, right?” Daniel says. He caresses Jihoon’s soft hair and fixes the annoying tangles.

Jihoon puts the spoon inside the ice cream bucket again and stares down at it.

“You watch all of my performances,” Jihoon speaks and then pouts. “Why can’t I watch the movies my boyfriend starred?”

“You don’t kiss your group members on stage,” Daniel says in a low voice.

“I kissed Woojin on the cheek.”

Daniel chuckles and moves closer. He takes the ice cream away from Jihoon’s hands and places it on the coffee table before pulling Jihoon closer to his chest. He embraces the younger one and places a kiss on his temple. He inhales Jihoon’s soft and alluring scent and sighs again in content. Park Jihoon is his warmth, his bliss, his guilty pleasure. Whenever he touches Jihoon, he always feels like a sinner committing crimes upon the younger one’s skin, leaving it a victim underneath the palm of his calloused hands.

He moves his lips down, trailing butterfly kisses on Jihoon’s round cheek. When their lips meet, he licks Jihoon’s sweet lips and sucks the bottom lip softly, eliciting a low whimper from Jihoon’s throat. He puts a hand on the shorter one’s nape and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer to his body, sharing each other’s warmth. Jihoon’s hands are also on him, small but warm, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

He slowly brings Jihoon’s back flat against the sofa and hovers over his smaller body while creating small frictions over their clothed skins. When he feels Jihoon’s legs move to spread and give him space to sit comfortably between them, Daniel sighs into the kiss breathily. He is home.

Daniel puts his weight on both of his hands he places on both side of Jihoon’s head and watches. Jihoon is out of air and he breathes heavily. The younger one is looking at him with half lidded eyes and Daniel feels like the most special living being in the world whenever Jihoon’s eyes are on him and he is reflected in the younger one’s clear eyes. Daniel can feel his own pupils dilate at the sight and he dips into another kiss which Jihoon accepts with a welcoming mouth.

Jihoon moans helplessly when their tongues touch. When Daniel presses his larger body against Jihoon’s smaller figure, he can feel the younger’s chest that is moving up and down rapidly and he keeps pressing Jihoon further against the plush surface of the sofa.

Jihoon whines when he is out of breath and his body hurts. His hands sneak across Daniel’s back and clutch the fabric of his shirt desperately, pulling it to tell the older one that it is enough, it is the time to stop.

Daniel finally releases him, but Jihoon is already a mess. He looks at Daniel with his blurry eyes, covered in molten warmth, his breath is raged, the blush is apparent on his whole body, his swollen lips are wet and slightly open and a strand of saliva is connecting the bottom of his lip to the tip of Daniel’s tongue.

The string snaps when Daniel laughs and hugs him dearly. He caresses Jihoon’s hair and moves the other hand up and down Jihoon’s bare thigh on his side. He kisses Jihoon’s soft cheeks repeatedly before trailing his kisses down again to Jihoon’s open collar bones that his sweater can’t cover. Jihoon drowning in his clothes is a blessing and he always wants to see this whenever he’s home.

Jihoon whimpers in protest and clenches his thighs around Daniel’s hips when Daniel starts to lick the soft skin on his collar bones and press himself flush against Jihoon again.

“Don’t bite,” Jihoon asks softly. “I have an event tomorrow.”

Daniel complies and unlatches his lips from Jihoon’s milky skin. He rubs his hand on Jihoon’s clothed side in circles and pecks his lips to create the lovely clicking noises that make his heart rumble. He can keep kissing Jihoon like this until morning or eternity and he will never get tired of this. He will never get tired of the softness, of the sweetness, of Jihoon.

He also appreciates the expanse of Jihoon’s smooth skin with his hands running over the inside Jihoon’s thighs to spread them open wider while rubbing himself against the smaller body. Jihoon gasps into the kiss when Daniel’s clothed bulge rubs over the base of his right thigh. His back is arched beautifully and their chests touch.

Daniel stops the kisses and backs away to stare at Jihoon with apparent lust in his eyes. He still moves against Jihoon and the younger one breathes desperately and bucks his hips up to meet his trust.

“I want to touch you,” Daniel whispers. He is already touching him, but Jihoon knows he means more than this simple but pleasant touch. “I really, really want to touch you.” He moves a hand up to slip it underneath the sweater and caresses Jihoon’s milky skin.

“Not yet,” Jihoon mutters in a low breathy voice.

A cry escapes Jihoon’s lips when Daniel intensifies his dry humping on him. Jihoon doesn’t think that he still even feels pleasure anymore, because it feels as if his soul is no longer in this world and his senses are disappearing one by one with every movement they make. It’s too hot and tears escape from the corner of Jihoon’s eyes. The friction is too much and unbearable. All Jihoon can do is helping himself to find his own release and get it over with.

After a few humps, Jihoon’s whole body vibrates and small butterflies escape from his stomach. He inhales and exhales hard while waiting for Daniel to finish himself, but it doesn’t happen even after he waited for two minutes that feel like an eternity to him.

He starts whining and clutching both of his hands into fists. He cries again when oversensitivity washes over him and he throws his head to the side.

When Daniel finishes himself inside his pants, he slumps over Jihoon’s body. Jihoon lets out a small cry of pain when the large body crashes over him. He hits Daniel’s head with a hand and Daniel only laughs huskily over Jihoon’s sweaty collarbone.

“Idiot,” Jihoon insults with a pout and a blush.

Daniel lets out another laugh before pulling himself up and gazing lovingly at the anger on Jihoon’s face.

“This is what you think about whenever you’re with me, right?” Jihoon glares at him.

The older one leans down to kiss his pout away.

He sighs and says, “I think about you all the time.”

He licks his lips and caresses Jihoon’s red cheek with the back of his hand. Jihoon only stares back at him. He looks like he has turned into jelly on the couch and Daniel laughs again only to get another hit on his stomach.

Daniel pulls the younger one up and circles his arms around the small waist to hoist him up from the couch. Jihoon immediately puts his arms around Daniel’s neck and legs around Daniel’s waist.

“We made a mess, let’s take a bath?” Daniel offers.

Jihoon buries his face and nods his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck, letting the taller one carry him to the bathroom to clean themselves up.


	2. slipping away along with all the love (ongwink)

“It’s not like you’re going to marry me,” Jihoon says calmly as he flips the ivory white envelope he is holding.

His mother’s name is written neatly on it in black ink and the seal is golden. He breaks the seal to open it. There’s a folded paper inside, he sighs, what did he expect?

Seongwoo nervously sits beside the younger man, on their shared bed in their bedroom, in this apartment that Seongwoo bought just for the two of them. Both of his hands are clenching and unclenching. Jihoon is right beside him, still focusing on the envelope in his hand.

“Can you give me more time? I don’t think my life is settled yet,” Seongwoo says.

He is a banker. He has been working in one of the largest banks in the country for five years. Yet life still feels so awfully empty and unproviding. Jihoon himself is not choosy about wealth, but he needs an anchor to keep him grounded, not a ship that sails him without direction every single time.

“What about my life?” Jihoon asks as he takes the paper out of the envelope and unfolds it, examining the words written on it. The question he throws doesn’t seem to be directed to his boyfriend, but to himself.

Once again, Seongwoo can’t answer.

The room turns quiet as Jihoon’s eyes carefully scan the words on the letter and his eyelids droop weakly. He looks okay, but his heart is palpitating fast and he is indeed not okay.

Silently, Seongwoo glances at the luggage that sits in the corner of their bedroom. Two travel bags and one of Jihoon’s backpack. Everything that he packed this morning and, stupidly, Seongwoo helped him. He feels regret and guilt in his gut, but he can’t suddenly just say that he will marry Jihoon, when something more certain is in front of their eyes.

“Jihoon…” Seongwoo speaks as he reaches for Jihoon’s hand that is holding the letter, the will of Jihoon’s late father.

Jihoon stares at the hand that is holding his and then his gaze moves to Seongwoo’s hopeful eyes. He blinks and waits for the older man to continue.

He starts with a slight tremble of panic in his voice, “Are you going to go back here after all of this?”

He can’t answer it. Jihoon opens his mouth and pauses. He averts his eyes and licks his lips that suddenly feel dry.

Jihoon shakes his head to confirm Seongwoo’s worry.

He can’t be here anymore. He won’t be here anymore. He won’t come back. All of the things that belong to Seongwoo won’t belong to Jihoon anymore and vice versa. They will never sleep on the same bed. They can’t hold each other anymore. The thought alone is enough to squeeze Seongwoo’s heart. All of his worries that disappeared one by one through each kiss they shared, now all coming back to him.

His eyes are brimming with tears as he holds Jihoon’s hand tighter, not wanting to let the younger one go. Even when Jihoon tries to pry himself away from the grip, Seongwoo’s hand won’t budge.

Jihoon sighs and puts his free hand on Seongwoo’s. His eyes are staring at Seongwoo’s. He smiles softly as he rubs the back of the older man’s hand, trying to soothe him.

Seongwoo stares at those eyes. The eyes that he wants to wake up to every morning, the pouting lips he wants to kiss every possible time, the warmth he wants to feel when they are close to each other.

He pulls Seongwoo closer to him and tilts his head up to put a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Jihoon backs away with the same smile on his face. But Seongwoo moves forward, capturing those plump lips once again with his and kissing them with greater intensity than what Jihoon did.

Jihoon accepts it. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He lets the older one take control over their last kiss. The kiss is deep and demanding, something that would probably end them on their bed, under their warm blanket, over their soft sheet, in each other’s arms. Theirs.

The kiss only ends when they need to breathe and they open their eyes simultaneously, only to see the tears that are streaming on each other’s face. Seongwoo laughs bitterly.

And Jihoon can only smile. A smile that looks hurt physically.

Seongwoo stares at his own hand that is still holding Jihoon’s. He rubs the back. This skin that he can’t touch anymore and it makes his heart drop. His smile fades and his eyes are still focusing on the way his thumb glides over the soft skin of Jihoon’s fleshy hand.

Then his eyes move up to meet Jihoon’s. His gaze is soft and apologetic, but Seongwoo doesn’t want Jihoon to look at him that way.

He raises a hand and put it on Jihoon’s chubby cheek, caressing it gently. Jihoon’s eyes flutter at the touch.

“Don’t forget me,” Seongwoo says in a tone slightly above the whisper.

Jihoon nods.

“I love you,” the older man adds.

Jihoon bites his lower lip before nodding once again and, “I love you too,  _ hyung _ ,” he says.

Seongwoo stops and stares sadly at Jihoon’s lips in front of him. After this, they can’t kiss anymore, can they? He can’t playfully place his lips on them again and blow an air into Jihoon’s mouth to annoy him.

After Jihoon steps out of the door of this building, he is not allowed anymore.

Jihoon’s hand retreats from the hold and the younger man places it on his lap. Seongwoo can only stare.

“I have to go,” Jihoon says. “My assistant is waiting in the lobby. I can’t make him wait this long.”

He gets up and folds the slightly crumpled paper in his hand neatly once again to place it inside the envelope. He looks around to look for something that is probably missed out. But even though he left something in here, he won’t be able to go back to retrieve it anyway. Even though it is his heart that is left.

Seongwoo follows him. Jihoon walks to where his luggage is and grabs his backpack. He sighs when he looks at the huge travel bags in front of him.

“I will help,” Seongwoo offers as he grabs both of the bags and tries to drag them with so much difficulty.

Jihoon bursts out laughing at that.


	3. sky diving (onghwang)

Minhyun glances at the clock hanging on the baby blue wall of his office, and then his watch to double check it and the last is his phone screen to triple check it. 4pm. He turns his laptop off and closes it. He stands up from his black swivel chair and takes his coat and briefcase. He walks out of his room and the sight of Daniel walking back and forth bringing a stack of papers is right in front of him. He bids him “see you tomorrow” but the younger man seems too busy to notice it. Well, Minhyun knows that Daniel’s team has been very hectic lately because of that three million dollars dispute that came in a few weeks ago, and Minhyun doesn’t really care about being ignored.

Minhyun smiles and bows slightly to anyone he passes by. He steps inside the lift and pushes the first floor’s button. He checks his phone screen once again while waiting for the elevator ride to end. There is no message whatsoever but he beams at his phone’s wallpaper—Seongwoo with two kids who are holding pots of flowers, the picture he sent to Minhyun when he was helping out in the department of paediatrics—and he also sees the notification of his schedule today after work: going to Seongwoo’s hospital to pick him up.

Usually, they will go their separate ways with their own cars to work. It is Seongwoo’s idea to ditch their cars and walk home together after work that day. Minhyun only nods along when the other male autonomously sets the schedule on his phone. It will take around fifteen minutes to reach the hospital where Seongwoo works at, it isn’t that far.

His co-workers throw him questioning looks when he walks straight out of the building without turning to the parking lot to pick his usual shiny black luxury car. He puts his black coat on and walks away from the law firm, ignoring the stares people are throwing at him because it is a rare sight for him to  _ walk  _ . Well, it is a rare sight indeed. It is weird to see Hwang Minhyun walking around the town on his own feet—dang, he even drives his car just to get to his favourite coffee shop that is only a block away from the law firm. Some of the co-workers are whispering to each other, questioning if the elite lawyer’s car is broken or something—which is impossible because he owns at least ten of those—or maybe he walks out of the building to call a taxi. But the man just walks straight away on the sidewalk.

The hospital Seongwoo works at is the biggest in the district. The lobby is crowded with people but Minhyun manages to squeeze himself in and sits on one of the chairs. He sends a message to Seongwoo and waits for him to appear. It takes more than ten minutes for the man to show up in the lobby and he immediately tries to find Minhyun among the flooding humans, but a kid runs towards him and jumps on him, snatching his attention.

“Hyung!” the little boy giggled.

“Hello, little hero,” Seongwoo greets him and pats his head. He kneels down and holds the boy’s hands. “How’s your tummy? Does it feel okay?”

The kid nods happily. “It’s alright now! Hyung, I reaaally love you! Let’s get married!”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen and he lets out a soft laugh. Before he has the chance to answer, the kid’s mother comes and picks him up and apologises to Seongwoo. The doctor only nods and says that it is okay. He is already used to it after all, the countless marriage proposals from the kids who come to the department of paediatrics. He catches the sight of Minhyun from the corner of his eyes before turning around and waving his hand. He bids the kid and the mother farewell and he walks towards the older man who is watching him with an amused smile plastered on his face.

“Doctor Ong Seongwoo is very popular, isn’t he?” he says as he gets up from his seat.

Seongwoo ignores him. He hooks an arm around Minhyun’s arm and pulls him out of the hospital. People who are gathering at the lobby are staring at the two of them. The nurses who are passing by are wondering who the handsome man who walks out of the hospital with dr. Ong is. And it is also a rare sight for Seongwoo to go home without his car. Well, some of them sees him walk into the hospital that morning after getting out of a bus—which is already a rare sight.

“Let’s get out of here,” Seongwoo says. He is shuddering, the weather is cold.

“Are we going to the train station now?” Minhyun asks. He carefully fixes the red scarf that is draped around the younger man’s neck.

“Of course no!”

Minhyun smiles and ruffles Seongwoo’s dark locks. “What do you mean by no? Are you going to do something dangerous?”

Being such a fetus he is, Seongwoo giggles and drags Minhyun around the town.

"It’s a date!” he says. “A really nice date. Isn’t it rare for the successful and famous lawyer from a first tier law firm to go on a date around the town with the cute and sexy head doctor from the department of forensic?”

Minhyun snorts. “Cute and sexy?” he asks mockingly.

Seongwoo bats his eyelashes.

Minhyun raises one of his eyebrows elegantly. “So, after all, ditching our cars is just an excuse for you to make me come to the hospital and then take me on a date?”

Seongwoo just smiles naughtily and puts his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. “Your opinion?”

The taller man smiles and shakes his head. “I’m in,” he says.

Seongwoo literally stops by every single street vendors on the road they passes and gobbles every possible food he can ingest. He even feeds a hot takoyaki forcefully into Minhyun’s mouth and makes him eat the leftover of all of his unfinished snacks. When they stop by a park near their house, Seongwoo plays with the kids there and Minhyun sits on a park bench sipping a cup of coffee in his hand.

He has to admit that Seongwoo is so good with kids. Even though the younger male is a doctor in the department of forensic, the department of paediatrics seems to always need him. He is that good in handling kids though he isn’t a paediatrician. Sometimes, Minhyun can’t help but imagine a cute daughter or a pregnant Seongwoo, which is impossible. He actually says it out loud once when they made love before.

_ “I wish it was possible to impregnate you. I want a cute daughter.” _

It is midnight when they almost reach their house. They walk together on a road near their house that they rarely pass by. The light is out for almost an hour in that area. The area is surrounded by garden and they actually can see it from the balcony of their house. The starry sky looks so beautiful and Seongwoo keeps staring at the sky as he walks. Seongwoo looks so beautiful and ethereal and Minhyun keeps staring at Seongwoo (who is staring at the sky).

“The sky is so clear. I wish the light would be blown forever~”

Minhyun responds, “You will die because you won’t be able to update your instagram with Your Highness Ong Seongwoo written on your Starbucks cup.”

Seongwoo pouts and hits his boyfriend with his bag. And when they starts to bicker, Seongwoo’s eyes catches the sight of a particular flower bush on the sidewalk.

“Oh, look! Roses! They plant roses here!” Seongwoo freaks out as he skips towards it. He stops in front of the bush and he seems to contemplate for a few seconds before plucking a stem of red rose and entering a white garden gazebo deep inside the rose garden.

Minhyun raises one of his eyebrows. “That’s illegal,” he comments as he follows the younger man who replies with a sharp “shut up”.

“What are you going to do here?“ Minhyun mumbles. “I’m tired, let’s go home. If you don’t come here in a minute, I will leave you.”

Seongwoo ignores him and drags him by the wrist to stand in the middle of the gazebo. Minhyun is a bit reluctant but he stands there anyway.

"Stand. Still. There.” His forefinger is threatening Minhyun and the older man laughs.

He walks out of the gazebo and stops a few meters away from it, the garden turns eerily silent for a few seconds except the sound of the leaves brushing against each other―does he have to mention that the place is dark with no light whatsoever—and then Seongwoo starts to walk towards the gazebo with the red rose held in front of his chest. A wide smile on his beautiful face and he randomly hums the familiar tunes Minhyun has heard somewhere before, but he forgets what it is. He tries to remember it. He knits his eyebrows and watches Seongwoo. Slowly, he searches the tunes in his memories. It reminds him of his mother, his cousins, his aunties, in white. White and beautiful.

And that is when Minhyun’s heart explodes and scatters across the floor. It was is there is a TNT inside his body and Seongwoo is the one who ignites it. He stands awkwardly there. He doesn’t even dare to move an inch, but he has the urge to roll on the floor because it is suddenly too hot there when it is supposed to be a cold autumn.

“I… didn’t expect you to volunteer yourself as the bride,” he says awkwardly. And Seongwoo, again, ignores him and continues to hum.

When he finally stands beside ‘the groom’, he stops humming the bride chorus and turns himself to Minhyun. He waits. And waits. They stare at each other for more than two minutes before the smile on Seongwoo’s face fades and then he hits his boyfriend with the rose in his hand violently.

“Say it, git!” he snaps.

“Uh, say what?“ Minhyun is confused and he feels stupid.

“The vow. I’ve volunteered to be a bride, at least be a proper groom!”

Minhyun is unsure. “The ‘I… take…’?”

“Yes.”

“This is stupid.”

“There’s no one here, it’s okay to be stupid once in a lifetime.”

Minhyun sighs, but Seongwoo is still staring at him. “Fine.”

Minhyun clears his throat. Suddenly the air turns serious and he is freaking nervous. He glances at Seongwoo who glances at him back. And he opens his mouth to speak before Seongwoo snaps at him again.

“I… Hwang Minhyun, take you, Ong Seongwoo, to be my… husband... to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse… I…” He trails off. He doesn’t know the next line. He tries to remember the one his cousin used on her wedding day. He gives up. So he makes it up. “I will take you for a sky dive, until death do us apart.”

Seongwoo bursts into laughter at the cheesy improvisation. “You’re drunk!”

The twinkles in his eyes make him look brighter than ever. And Minhyun’s lips are itching to kiss the lids.

“Shut up and repeat or we’re not married,” Minhyun says.

Seongwoo smiles and then repeats. “I, Ong Seongwoo, take you, Hwang Minhyun, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse―” a snicker. “―I will take you for a sky dive, until death do us apart,” he finishes.

They stare at each other. Seongwoo’s smile is soft and slowly fading from his beautiful face.

“Now,” Seongwoo says. Minhyun watches him as he leans his head closer a bit and then closes his eyes slowly. “You may kiss the bride,” he whispers as he closes his eyes completely.

The moonlight creeps in, showering Seongwoo’s face and dark hair in a soft shade of dark blue. Those closed eyelids. The button nose. The waving dark locks. The rosy cheeks. The pink lips. The plump cupid’s bow. The delicate expression. Soft and beautiful. And Minhyun kisses him with no hesitation.

Seongwoo shudders visibly when their lips meet. It gets warm and wet on his cheeks. Tears are dripping. Did Minhyun cry? The older man looks nervous. He opens his eyes slowly to realise that in fact it is him. Through his blurry eyes, Minhyun pulls himself away, separating their lips that always melt together perfectly. Caressing his soft hair, tucking his bangs behind his ear, giving him a reassuring smile and pulling him into a warm embrace that makes him shudder even more. Minhyun lets the younger man rest his head on his shoulder and cry. Seongwoo whispers, “I love you, Minhyun. I love you. I love you.”

Minhyun hums. “I love you.”

It takes a few minutes to cease the quiver. The big and warm hands that are drawing circles on his back soothe him. Seongwoo pushes Minhyun lightly and looks up at the taller man with pouting lips and tears brimming in his puffy eyes.

“Next time,” Seongwoo speaks softly. “I will ask them to write Your Highness Hwang Seongwoo on my Starbucks cup.”

* * *

 

 

Minhyun is reviewing a document when he hears a loud slam from direction of the entrance. The sound of footsteps are heard next and the man turns his head to the entrance. Seongwoo is there, stepping out of his shoes and walking to the living room. The shorter man throws his bag to the floor landing right beside Minhyun’s feet, then walks to the kitchen and fetches a cup from the cabinet.

Minhyun watches him doing all that and raises an eyebrow. Seongwoo is clearly sulking while brewing a cup of tea. Minhyun turns his attention back to the document on his lap.

“What happened?” he asks.

Seongwoo doesn’t answer. Minhyun can hear the mad stirring noises Seongwoo is making with the cup and the spoon. He throws the spoon into the sink, walks to where Minhyun is and sits beside the older man. He puts the cup on the coffee table, in front of Minhyun.

Minhyun knits his eyebrows when he sees that, ridiculed. He glances at the younger male with questioning look on his face. Minhyun points at himself.

“It’s for me?”

Seongwoo nods.

Minhyun still has the ridiculed look on his face. However, he puts the document on his lap and takes the cup while muttering a quiet ‘thanks’. He blows and sips the tea.

“I met your mother at the hospital,” Seongwoo says suddenly.

Tea erupts from Minhyun’s mouth. He coughs and puts the cup down onto the coffee table again. He panics when he notices that the document on his lap is wet.

“Why was she there? Did something happen to her?” he asks as he wipes the document on his lap with the tissues on the table, trying to dry them.

He feels Seongwoo’s arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. He stops moving and turns his head to Seongwoo.

“I want Minhyun to comfort me.”

His voice is muffled. Seongwoo’s hot breath hits Minhyun’s upper arm.

Minhyun sighs and throws the document away, he will just print them again later. Right now, his husband needs a consolation, so he turns to Seongwoo and hugs him back. He places a hand on Seongwoo’s head and strokes his hair.

“There, there,” he says, even though he doesn’t know what the matter is.

“Your mother said it again,” Seongwoo tells him.

“Huh? What?”

Seongwoo tilts his head up and looks at Minhyun, his eyes are glassy. “She wants grandchildreeeen~” he whines.

Minhyun snorts in an instant and pats the younger man’s head.

“What is my mother doing in the hospital?” he asks.

“Medical check-up, there is nothing wrong,” Seongwoo answers. “She visited my department and literally just said, ‘Seongwoo, I want grandchildren,’ and then left. Ugh…” He is tearing up.

“I want a cute daughter,” Minhyun says. He puts a hand under his chin. “Actually a son is also fine. Or we can have both.”

“I’ve said to you two that it’s biologically impossible!” Seongwoo hits him.

“You’re a doctor. Make it possible. Develop something!”

Seongwoo starts to sob and slumps his shoulders. He lets his head fall onto Minhyun’s shoulder. He cries for real. Minhyun starts to panic again when he can feel Seongwoo’s warm tears through his shirt. He strokes Seongwoo’s head again.

“Mother and I are just jok—”

“I can’t,” Seongwoo interrupts in a cracked voice. “I can’t get it out of my head,” he continues. “Every time… every time I think about it, I feel like I’m such a failure. I feel like both you and your family actually want a female as your partner, Minhyun… that’s why, please, don’t say it…”

Minhyun gulps. All this time, he thought that Seongwoo doesn’t mind when he talks about wanting a daughter. Seongwoo does whine about his mother jokingly says that they need to continue the family line, but Seongwoo really does conceal his feeling and gets along with it by telling another joke. Minhyun really never thought that Seongwoo would be hurt by that.

He silently draws circles on Seongwoo’s back with his large hand. When Seongwoo finally calms down, he absentmindedly touches the silver ring around his ring finger and spins it over his skinny finger. Minhyun sees that and glances at the identical ring around his own finger.

“Why do I have such an absurd romance?” Seongwoo speaks quietly.

“You don’t like it?” Minhyun asks.

Seongwoo sighs. “We got married in a garden in the middle of the night when the lights are out, the make believe wedding vow you said is ridiculous, the couple rings we randomly bought the next fortnight were… bought because we saw the seventy five percent off discount sign when we walked down a shopping district, and we  _ did _ register our marriage months later. I… I’m happy but it just feels so surreal.” He sobs again.

Minhyun puts his hand under Seongwoo’s chin and lifts the younger man’s face up. He smiles and strokes Seongwoo’s cheek, wiping Seongwoo’s tears in the process. He stares at Seongwoo’s face, he trails his eyes down from his eyes, nose, lips, to the younger man’s neck and visible collarbones. His hand on Seongwoo’s nape made him notice how pale his complexion was. He rubs Seongwoo’s nape and the man lets out a breathy noise. He looks up again to stare at Seongwoo’s eyes which are staring at him back, then down to his lips again. They are slightly parted and the cupid’s bow is…  _ always  _ alluring.

He brushes a part of Seongwoo’s locks away from his forehead and combs it back. He leans down to claim Seongwoo’s lips. He presses his hand on Seongwoo’s nape, the other hand is on the small of his back. Seongwoo blinks. He doesn’t kiss back nor pull himself away, does he just stay in Minhyun’s arms. Only when Minhyun’s tongue starts to lick his upper lip does he shove the older man away and slaps him on the face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Minhyun glared at him.

Seongwoo covers his mouth. “Don’t lick my lips! You know I don’t like it!”

“Don’t ruin the moment!”

“There’s no moment in that kiss! Sod off!”

Minhyun clicks his tongue. He grabs Seongwoo’s wrist and tugs hard. Seongwoo lurches forward into Minhyun’s arms. The older man captures his lips again in an open mouthed kiss. Minhyun licks his lips a few times teasingly and shoves his own tongue inside the younger man’s mouth. Seongwoo punches him and kicks his shin, trying to get away. They wrestle on the sofa. Seongwoo is on his back and Minhyun hovers over him, still trying to kiss him. Seongwoo laughs at the attacks and Minhyun smiles.

“This is disgustingly romantic, I’m embarrassed seeing you like this,” Seongwoo laughs with a slightly red face.

Minhyun lets out a soft laugh. He absentmindedly caresses Seongwoo’s side. “Do you also want me to say something cheesy?” he smirks.

“No,” Seongwoo says.

Minhyun leaned down and whispered to Seongwoo’s ear, “I want to eat the chicken you cook forever.”

“That one’s not cheesy at all. Seriously, what kind of novel did you read?” Seongwoo laughs again.

Minhyun smiles and places a kiss on one of Seongwoo’s droopy eyelids and then the tip of his nose. He trails kisses down the younger man’s face. And when their lips meet, Seongwoo sighs. He closes his eyes this time and kisses back.

The room is filled with the clicking noises of their kisses. The warmth of their mingled breaths make tears brim in Seongwoo’s eyes again. He whimpers when their tongues meet and intertwine. Minhyun puts a hand on his nape and deepens their kiss. Seongwoo moans.

When he desperately needs air, he pushes Minhyun away softly. The older man complies and pulls away, staring at his face and his slightly open lips. He places his forehead on Seongwoo’s. They breathe rapidly.

“Seongwoo, may I…?” Minhyun sneaks a hand around Seongwoo’s waist and the other is reaching for his hand, his fingers slip through the gaps between Seongwoo’s.

Seongwoo stares at him for a few seconds before smiling teasingly. “May you what?”

Minhyun slides down to trail butterfly kisses on Seongwoo’s neck and collarbones. When he pulls away, he says, “Make babies with y—Ow!”

Seongwoo hits his head with a cushion. Minhyun looks up while nursing his head.

“Damn that is powerful,” he says.

“You make that joke again and I will ignore you for a month!”

“Sorry, okay?” Minhyun kisses his cheek apologetically.

Seongwoo pouts and puts his hands on both of Minhyun’s cheeks. He brings the older man’s face down and kisses him roughly. Minhyun stays still and lets Seongwoo attack his lips.

When Seongwoo is done, he pulls Minhyun onto his chest and hugs his head. “You may,” he says quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve actually asked my parents two days ago, but I forgot to say it to you,” Minhyun says while holding Seongwoo close to him and pulling a blanket over their naked bodies.

“Hm?” Seongwoo turns his head to him.

Minhyun kisses his temple. “If it’s okay for me and you to adopt kids.”

“Ah!” Seongwoo’s face lightens up. “And then?”

“Of course, they support it,” Minhyun says. “They even specifically told me to adopt twins. They want two grandsons.”

Seongwoo laughs softly. “Do you want twins? And you said you really wanted a cute daughter.”

“Yeah, I like the idea. I don’t mind having sons. But isn’t it difficult to look for twins?”

“We can just adopt two children who are born in the same year,” Seongwoo says.

Minhyun sighs. “Yeah, I think my parents won’t mind.”

Seongwoo smiles. For some reason, he shyly pokes Minhyun’s jaw. “There are two boys from the orphanage close to the hospital. They are the same age. They visit Jihoon together when one of them is sick. They always hold hands, it’s very cute. You know I often help Jihoon’s department, right? I talk to them whenever they visit. They are very sweet and they complete each other.”

Minhyun looks at him and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to adopt them?”

Seongwoo beams and nods enthusiastically, hoping that Minhyun doesn’t mind. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about it. I want to adopt them, but I didn’t say it because I was afraid your parents wouldn’t agree…”

“Fine,” Minhyun says with a sigh and a smile. “When we have the day off, let’s visit the orphanage together.”

Seongwoo hugs him tightly. “Thanks!”


	4. keys underneath the pot (nielwink)

Park Jihoon is stupid.

He thinks to himself as he stares at the card key in his hand in silence. He is in front of a wood door, sporting a knob with a keyhole underneath it, the usual and old fashioned door that is impossible to open with the card in his hand. He is supposed to be in his apartment building, but here he is.

Going home after work, fighting the harsh blizzard outside, expecting himself to sit on the huge sofa inside his flat with his dog, Max.

Yet, here he is, in front of _someone_ ’s flat. He takes a deep breath and sighs worriedly. Sometimes, he finds himself going another way instead of to where his luxurious apartment is. Always, without thinking, back to this place again, that he’s not supposed to go to for the whole month, because he is no longer a resident there.

He slumps his shoulders and puts his card back to his card holder. While thinking about various things, he tightens his expensive coat around his body. This is going to be burning cold and agonising if he tries to make his way past the blizzard again. Unluckily, his own apartment is in the other side of the city. He’s cursing at his own stupidity. What’s wrong with his brain taking him to this place again?

Usually, he will immediately turn around and run away when he realises where he is going or what he is doing, but today he is too tired to do it. And outside is too cold for him to go on again.

When he sighs, he wants to cry at the sight of his breath condenses before his nose. This is worse than hell. He wants to be on his bed right now, turning on the heather, covered in a thick duvet, cuddling with Max, also maybe having a cup of hot chocolate and accompanied by the book that has been sitting on his nightstand for a week because he hasn’t had the chance to finish.

As he turns around on his heel, his eyes meet another pair that are staring at him curiously. The owner of the eyes walks closer to where Jihoon stands. Jihoon sighs and takes a step back, but doesn’t go any further as the person stops a few steps away from him.

“Jihoon?” he asks, scrutinising him up and down.

Still tall, still broad, still stunning, still looking like he can give everything that Jihoon needs, but he can never do.

“Sorry,” Jihoon speaks. “Habit,” he continues. It is better to tell the truth than lie after all. And if he doesn’t say anything about it, this dense giant named Kang Daniel will never understand and think that he comes for a friendly visit. He doesn’t.

“Oh,” Daniel blinks.

He stares at Jihoon, then to the pot behind Jihoon, right beside the door, before staring at Jihoon again. He steps closer and Jihoon steps back in surprise. Daniel bends and puts a hand into the gap underneath the pot and searches for something there. When there is the sound of clinking metals, he draws his hand back with keys between his fingers. Jihoon rolls his eyes at that.

“You know I put the keys underneath the pot,” he says as he selects the right key to open the door to his flat.

“Not here to get in,” Jihoon says. “I’m gonna go home.”

And Jihoon takes a step away, but Daniel catches his wrist.

“Why?” the older man asks.

“Obviously because my house is in the other side of the town,” Jihoon answers as he tries to escape from Daniel’s grip, but the taller man tightens it.

Daniel sighs. “Just come in,” he says. “There’s a blizzard outside. Don’t think about past relationships too much, it will hurt your pride. Just stay here for the night and you can go back home tomorrow. It’s not safe in this weather.”

Jihoon stares. “Alright.”

Daniel keeps staring at him and doesn’t let go of his wrist. Jihoon closes his eyes for a moment and grits his teeth.

“Can you let go of me?”

And Daniel lets him go.

 

When Jihoon enters the place, he notices that nothing has changed. Well, maybe just a few spots where his stuffs were placed and they are no longer there because he took them with him. Still, everything is the same. The same comfortableness, the same atmosphere, warmth, smell.

He turns his eyes to Daniel who is taking off his scarf and coat while trying to kick his boots away.

This place smells like Daniel and him a lot.

When he sees Daniel’s broad back, he can feel his hands itching, his arms, his fingertips, his whole body.

Usually, in a cold winter like this, just like last year or the countless years before, in this house, instead of Max, it will be Daniel he is embracing. The man’s broad back against his chest, trapped between his legs, his hair sways under his chin. Jihoon still vividly remember the smell of the shampoo Daniel uses. His nose is itching.

“Why are you standing there?” he hears Daniel.

He sighs as he takes his coat and shoes off, neatly putting them in the coat and shoe racks, unconsciously tidying Daniel’s too. He doesn’t like it when it’s untidy.

He steps inside the place, darting his eyes across the room and they land on Daniel who is in the kitchen, standing by the counter with two ceramic cups. Jihoon feels his heart sink when he sees that one of them is one of the couple cups they bought two christmas ago. He brought the other one with him. Its other half is in the other side of the city.

Jihoon sighs and shakes his head. Why does he still think about it?

He moves to the living room and puts his bag on the coffee table in the middle of the room, before sitting on the love seat and resting his back. He rubs his temple. He is stupid.

Daniel comes to the living room while bringing the two cups. He gives one of them to Jihoon and the younger man accepts. The cup Daniel hands him is a normal cup, they have— _he_ _has_ several of them in the cabinet underneath the counter where Daniel prepares hot chocolate for the two of them.

“Thanks,” Jihoon mutters as he brings the palm of his hands around the cup.

He frowns. He keeps trying to hold the cup the right way. This doesn’t feel right. The shape, the weight, the warmth… they are so different from when he holds his own cup. The cup that is supposed to be similar with Daniel’s.

Daniel notices that and raises his own cup. “Do you want to exchange?” he asks.

Jihoon slightly jumps in surprise and shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

Momentarily, Daniel stares at how uncomfortable Jihoon seems when he holds the cup around his hand. He eventually nods and lets it slide. He averts his attention to his phone that is vibrating inside his pocket. He fishes his phone out and checks it.

Jihoon stares at the cup in Daniel’s hand longingly before sighing and starts sipping the drink.

After checking whatever in his phone, Daniel also starts drinking his chocolate.

Jihoon holds the cup securely and puts his hands on his laps as he looks at Daniel.

“Why do you still put your keys under the pot?” he asks. “You can just bring it with you, it will be dangerous if you keep it there. Unless you also…” Jihoon’s heart beats in disagreement of what he is going to say. “Do you, perhaps, have a new… lover?”

Daniel stares at him unblinkingly for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Jihoon’s cheeks puff angrily at that.

“Sorry,” Daniel tries to regain his breathing. “I didn’t mean to laugh like this.”

Jihoon still pouts as he stares at Daniel.

“I don’t,” Daniel finally answers. His smile is wide. “Silly. You don’t work overtime like me, so I always make sure that if you stray like this again, you can still come inside even when I’m not home to open the door.”

“Daniel!” Jihoon whines.

Daniel laughs again and it takes a moment before it subsides. He stares at Jihoon, still with the same adoration and care that Jihoon likes to be showered in. Usually, it is Daniel who keeps saying that his eyes are pretty, but Jihoon realises it as well, that Daniel’s eyes are very pretty, especially when they are gazing at him, full of hope and love that Jihoon doesn’t deserve.

“I’m joking,” Daniel says suddenly. “It’s also a habit.”

Jihoon tightens his hold around the cup in his hand. He bites his lower lip and averts his eyes.

“I put it there every morning thinking that you will also go home here every night. I even still sleep on the right side of my bed,” he says, finishing what’s left inside his cup, emptying it.

Jihoon can’t tell if the heater is broken or he is. He can feel the liquid warmth underneath the skin of his face. When he blinks, they will escape. When he opens his mouth, ugly whines will escape. He sits in silence. One of his thumbs absentmindedly rubs the rim of the cup he doesn’t like.

He can hear Daniel’s sigh when the older man stands up and walks to where the kitchen is.

“Stupid, isn’t it? We broke up a month ago,” he mutters.

But Jihoon can hear.


	5. seven minutes (2park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i wrote in 2014... i know that everything goes wrong in this and i will probably delete it in the next few days
> 
> anyway i posted this as a lone one shot before because i forgot i have this collection huhuu sorry for all the ppl who had kindly commented and gave kudos i deleted the fic

they ate their dinner inside their shared room. before mum went out, she had already told them that it was bad to eat inside the bedroom because they would leave crumbs everywhere. but jihoon convinced her that they had important homework to do together, so they had to stay inside their room. and he also told her to not worry about the crumbs because woojin was a neat freak, so he would be the one who cleaned the room if jihoon left crumbs or spilt his milk. in fact, the fraternal twins were sitting on the carpet, eating their dinner and watching anime from their laptop.

"you're something," woojin snickered when he saw jihoon putting some gummy bears inside his sandwich.

"it's not that bad," jihoon said as he took a bite of the gummy bears, melted cheese and scrambled egg stuffed bread.

woojin smiled. jihoon always ate messily, woojin had to wipe the crumbs on his lips. swiftly, he wiped jihoon's soft lips and then continued to stuff himself with the star shaped cereals in his bowl.

"don't treat me like i'm a kid! i'm older than you!" jihoon protested.

"by seven minutes," woojin countered.

"seven minutes is sooo long," jihoon said as he took another bite of his sandwich. "imagine yourself wanting to eat a boiled egg, like, really, really wanting to eat it, and if you don't eat a boiled egg at that very moment, you will die instantly, yet you have to wait for seven minutes just to get a boiled egg."

"okay," woojin surrendered.

"you get it?"

"okay," he repeated.

after dinner, they shut their laptop down, jihoon jumped onto their bed and hugged the oversized totoro plushie he put beside their pillows. woojin was the one who cleaned the room and put the plates and bowls in the sink.

"woojinie will clean the room!" jihoon had said.

"can't you help a bit, ji?" he had asked the shorter boy to help him. "at least brush your teeth first before you sleep."

jihoon ignored him. woojin shrugged.

when he came back to the room, the light was turned off. jihoon was laying on their shared bed, the totoro plushie was still in his arms, he was facing the window, blanket covered half of his body. woojin walked slowly towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. jihoon looked so calm, his breathing was even, if his eyes weren't opened, woojin would think that he was asleep. but he was not. he was looking outside the window. the older boy was basking in the moonlight. the tranquility of their room somehow reminded him of the road they always took to get to school. the cacophony of their steps—jihoon always skipped oh their way to school, woojin was slightly taller, with slightly longer legs too, he stayed behind jihoon yet still managed to keep their distance close—the sound of breeze, and the jiggling of keychains hanging on jihoon's backpack, the tunes of ultraman's soundtracks the older boy hummed. resonating. the road was always empty, it was always just jihoon and woojin.

woojin moved to lay himself down beside his brother and was about to put himself inside the same blanket. he stopped when he heard jihoon.

"woojin," jihoon called.

the younger boy blinked before laying himself down completely. "hm?"

"tonight," jihoon turned his head to face his twin brother. "the moon is beautiful, don't you think so?" he continued.

woojin was enthralled. he was looking at jihoon's fluttering eyelashes, shadows were casted on his soft cheeks, his porcelain skin was emitting a soft bluish glow from the moonlight which was filtered through the glass window, his rosy lips were slightly parted, and woojin had just realised that his brother was crying when he saw the shining drop of tear on the tip of jihoon's button nose. woojin swallowed. he felt a pang in his heart. he reached his hands out to wipe the tears away.

"ji."

"woojin," jihoon called again, his voice was cracked. he calmed himself down before he continued, "have you ever heard about the star-crossed lovers?"

woojin shook his head.

"when star-crossed lovers commit double suicide," jihoon whispered. "they will reincarnate as twins."

"don't read manga too much. don't hang out with Daniel-hyung. or both," woojin told him.

actually, he was trying to humour him, but jihoon didn't laugh, and the tears fell harder, every single drop stabbed him like a needle. the wiped tears were replaced by the new ones.

"i love you, woojin," jihoon confessed like he did every other days. "brother's sorry, brother can't help it."

"okay," woojin replied. "i love you too."

"it's different. it's not like that."

"it's like that," woojin said.

"no," jihoon mouthed and shook his head.

woojin gathered the older one in his arms. he embraced jihoon and kissed his forehead to calm him down. when woojin couldn't convince him anymore, he would kiss jihoon on the lips like they usually did.

so he kissed jihoon. he kissed his brother. he kissed the other half of him. he kissed his own flesh and blood. woojin's kiss sent shivers down jihoon's spine. the kiss was deep. jihoon couldn't stop himself from moaning when their tongues intertwined. jihoon would clutch on woojin's t-shirt when the younger boy pushed his nape. and when their lips parted, their breaths would mingle. woojin would admire the blush on jihoon's face, his parted swollen lips, his plump cupid bow, his half lidded eyes.

"i love you," woojin said, the tip of their noses were touching. "believe in me."

he looked into jihoon's glassy beads.

"it's not brotherly," he said.

"woojin doesn't get it," jihoon stuttered.

"i get it," woojin embraced him to sleep. "because i love you too. you're the one who doesn't get it."

jihoon gave up and let the lethargy wash over him. woojin sighed and embraced his brother. tomorrow will come, and someday jihoon would learn that their feelings were actually mutual. that someday would probably be tomorrow.


	6. baby ji (nielwink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its something i wrote on twitter. slightly buffed. also... implied mpreg. i dont like writing mpreg thus, its only like this.

"I've prepared the milk and everything inside the bag. There are also four bottles in the freezer. Warm them up before giving it to Baby Ji," Jihoon says as he puts the last thing in his list, his wallet, inside his bag.

Daniel answers, "Yeah."

But when Jihoon turns around to see his husband and their baby, suddenly he is not sure about his decision to leave his son with his husband. He widens his eyes as he watches Daniel who is trying so hard to carry the baby the proper way. Baby Ji starts to show the sign of discomfort when Daniel picks him up.

Jihoon sighs.

"Should I just bring him–"

"No," Daniel interrupts. He cradles Baby Ji in his arms and the baby's skin turns red.

Jihoon massages his temple. This is not right. He has to be away for the first time after the birth of Baby Ji, though. And he doesn't think that leaving Baby Ji with his Daddy is the best option, but Daniel keeps insisting.

He checks the watch adorned around his wrist to check the time. "There is no time. I can ask my subordinates to prepare everything for Baby Ji," Jihoon says, stepping closer to Daniel's side and putting his hands on the baby to calm him down.

But Daniel takes a step away, not allowing him. Jihoon stares at the older man irritatedly.

"Don't worry," Daniel still tries. "Baby Ji is going to be safe with Daddy. Papa doesn't have to worry. Right?" he says and kisses his son's soft cheek.

Jihoon keeps staring at him.

Noticing the way Jihoon stares at him, Daniel adds, "Really. He's gonna be fine. If whatever I do later doesn't go well, my assistant will–"

"NO!" Jihoon raises his voice. Daniel flinches and brings Baby Ji closer to his chest. "OUR SON is not going to be taken care of by anyone else!"   Jihoon throws his head back and moans angrily. "This is bad. Leaving Baby Ji with Daddy is bad!"

Daniel rolls his eyes. "You're worrying too much. Baby Ji is gonna be okay. I promise. I will take care of him. I took care of my cats well, didn't I?" 

"Nooo!!" Jihoon starts crying. "My son is not a cat!"

He takes a few steps forward with both of his hands in front of him, trying to reach out for his poor son. Daniel steps back with every move Jihoon make.

"Give me back my son!" Jihoon whines.

"For fuck's sake, Jihoonie…"

When Daniel's back hits the wall and Baby Ji starts whimpering, the doorbell rings.

Jihoon stops on his track and turns his head towards the door.

"That's your subordinate!" Daniel says. "Time for you to go, Papa Ji." He slides past Jihoon to grab Jihoon's bag and coat, then shove them to the younger man. Then he takes the small travel bag too, pulling it as he sweeps Jihoon by waist with his arm and guides him to the exit.

Jihoon hesitates, but he follows.

When they're in front of the door, Daniel opens it.

Minhyun is right there. Surprise is apparent in his eyes whe he sees everything that Daniel is holding. He raises an eyebrow.

"Your hand is full, Mr. Kang?"

"Shuddup." Daniel shoves Jihoon out of their house and hands the carrier over to Minhyun which the older man accepts immediately.

When Jihoon tries to step in again, Daniel kisses him. And when Jihoon tries to open his mouth to speak, Daniel kisses him even harder.

"Go," Daniel whispers with his lips hovering over Jihoon's. "Put your thrust in your husband more. Baby Ji is also my son, you know."

Jihoon pouts.

"And be responsible," Daniel adds as he glances at Minhyun who is waiting. "Work is waiting for you. Work is waiting for me too. But I'm here and it's my time to take care of our son."

Jihoon slumps his shoulder. But his husband is true. He needs to go overseas for a conference for a few days. It's hard for him to leave Baby Ji. He's not even a year old yet, and for the duration of his life, Jihoon has been with him, taking care or him. He's used to cradle the baby in his arms, but now he has to leave him to Daniel, his husband.

He stares at Daniel who smiles softly. He closes his eyes when Daniel puts a kiss on his left eyelid, trying to assure him that he is going to be true to his words.

That is when Jihoon nods.

"Good," Daniel smiles.

"But…" Jihoon looks at their son and caresses the baby's back. "If there's anything, give me a ring."

"Of course."

Jihoon eyes his son for a second before he hands his coat to Minhyun who immediately takes it. He waves his hand as he starts walking out of the gate, but as he goes farther away, he runs back home and stops in front of his husband. He pecks Daniel's lips once more and the top of Baby Ji's head before turning around again and running towards his waiting subordinate.

* * *

 

Jihoon smiles right after he unlocks his phone. Messages and pictures from Daniel appear on the screen. He carefully slides down.

_ [Papa, how's the conference going?] 12.03pm _

_ [I hope everything goes well and you can go home asap.] 12.04pm _

_ [Baby Ji takes nutrition well. Don't forget to eat well too, Papa.] 12.21pm _

_ [Going home from work now. With Baby Ji.] 05.13pm _

_ [Don't worry. Baby Ji is happy with Daddy. Hehehe.] 05.54pm _

He giggles as he lays his back on the bed in his hotel room, opening the camera and moving his phone away for enough of his face to appear on the screen. He snaps a picture and sends it to his husband, then he writes a message.

_[Papa loves you, Baby ji.] 07.09pm_

Another message comes in.

_[Papa doesn't love Daddy?] 07.09pm_

Jihoon smiles and puts his phone down, waiting until his phone vibrates with a video call from Baby Ji's Daddy.


	7. back (nielwink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote it for the past few weeks but got no will again to continue it so i will serve it as it is heheh

Jihoon was staring at his reflection in the mirror on his desk and trying to fix the fringe that was sticking to his forehead when suddenly Sergeant Kwon barged into his office without knocking.

The sergeant seemed out of breath and drenched in sweat. His wide eyes were staring at Jihoon. And Jihoon glared at him irritatedly.

“Captain Park!” he called right after a few heavy breathes.

Jihoon clicked his tongue and faced the man from his desk, impatiently tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Lieutenant Kang is here!” Sergeant Kwon informed.

The way Jihoon’s eyes turned wide betrayed his effort to look like the news wasn’t a big deal to him, but, yeah, it was a big deal. He even unconsciously slammed his hand on the table and made Sergeant Kwon jump back in surprise.

“Why is he here?” he asked.

The sergeant shook his head.

“No one informed me about this,” Jihoon added.

“I really don’t know, Sir…” he answered.

Jihoon stood up and kicked his chair away. He was about to step aside but then he stopped to look at Sergeant Kwon who was standing and waiting at his door. He raised a hand to shoo him away.

“You may go now. I will look for him myself later,” he said.

“Yes, Sir!” Sergeant Kwon saluted and answered before he stepped back and closed the door carefully.

Then the sound of his steps echoed outside and it faded away. Jihoon made sure it was completely muffled before he opened his drawer to look for the perfume he saved there every time just in case. He picked it and sprayed it in front of himself. He took a sniff to make sure that the scent was still the same. He hummed and nodded in satisfaction when the soft sweet scent invaded his sense of smelling. Then he sprayed the perfume right over one of his collarbones. He smiled and threw the perfume inside the drawer again carelessly.

 

-

 

There he was, tall, broad and handsome, and talking to ladies. His husky laugh resounded in the open air. The wind from the field swirled in the hall and played with his chocolate coloured hair that unfortunately-not-only-Jihoon knew how it felt between his fingers.

Jihoon stayed there, a few metres away, standing and waiting for Daniel to finally notice his presence. And it took more than a minute for their eyes to finally meet. Daniel’s laugh faded, but soft smile still remained on his handsome face.

Being noticed, finally, Jihoon relaxed his body. A foot moved aside, body supported by one leg and hips tilted. Both of his arms were crossed over his chest, a sign that he was waiting for Daniel.

The taller man seemed to understand what he wanted because, without wasting time, he excused himself and slipped away from the crowd of ladies. They seemed disappointed when Daniel walked away, but suddenly gasped in surprise when they saw who Daniel was approaching. Jihoon smiled at them and they saluted each other. The ladies quickly turned and walked away from them.

Daniel stopped right in front of him. He stood straight and gave him a salute, ending it after Jihoon saluted him back.

“Long time no see,” Daniel started to speak. “How have you been, Captain Park?”

Jihoon relaxed himself again. He snorted while staring at the taller man unblinking. “What do you think?”

Daniel didn’t answer. He let out a chuckle. They were staring at each other for a few seconds before Daniel slowly leaned himself closer, towards Jihoon’s neck. He took a sniff before stepping back.

“That perfume,” Daniel said. “Why do you still have it? It was more than two years ago?”

Jihoon shrugged his shoulder. “I like the smell.”

“Ah…” Daniel nodded. “You bought another?”

Jihoon didn’t answer. Daniel laughed.

Jihoon inhaled when he heard his husky laugh. He hadn’t heard that for two years. Only in the dreams that haunted him and no more.

“You’re positioned here again?” Jihoon finally asked.

“Hm? Can’t you see?”

“Answer,” Jihoon demanded.

Daniel sighed. “Yes, Sir.”

“How did it feel to be stationed far away from home?”

“You mean far away from you?”

“Answer!” Jihoon commanded.

Daniel snorted. “Lonely.”

Jihoon dropped his facade and frowned. He moved closer to Daniel and put both of his hands on Daniel’s chest. He stared at Daniel with his glassy eyes and Daniel stared at him back. His body collided with Daniel’s and he rested his head on the taller man’s chest, his arms were wrapped around the bigger frame and he hugged the man tightly.

“I miss you…” His voice drowned in Daniel’s chest.

Daniel stood there still with both of his hands fisted on his sides. “Sir, may I…”

“Hug me back, idiot!” Jihoon almost screamed.

And Daniel complied. He put both of his arms around Jihoon’s waist, one moved up to rest on Jihoon’s shoulders, pulling the smaller man closer.

“Welcome back.”

He could hear Jihoon’s muffled voice. Daniel nodded and rested his head on Jihoon’s, the familiar smell of his shampoo for years, and Daniel smiled.

“Thank you, Captain Park.”

“I miss you.”

Daniel kissed his temple. “I miss you too.”

 

-

 

“Hm?” Daniel raised an eyebrow when he finally lifted the hem of Jihoon’s shirt. He experimentally touched the tummy that funnily looked like it was covered by baby fat.

Jihoon hissed when Daniel’s cold hand touched his belly. He stared at Daniel with questioning.

“Lieutenant Kang?”

Daniel chuckled. “Where’s your six pack, Captain Park?”

At that, Jihoon deadpanned and, in the end, rolled his eyes. “Do I have to explain?”

“Yes? You are a physician, you always keep your health in check and all. You were the one who ordered me to do 100 pushups, 100 planks, 100 sit-ups, 100 laps every single day,” he said as he placed a kiss under Jihoon’s jaw.

“I’m already old,” Jihoon simply answered.

“I’m older than you,” Daniel countered.

Jihoon sighed and relaxed his body under Daniel’s touch as he explained further. “You know that I like food the best.”

Daniel hummed in agreement as he started to trail butterfly kisses across the younger man’s neck and chest.

A moan escaped Jihoon’s lips and he pinched Daniel’s cheek. The older man laughed. Then Jihoon continued, “I decided to stop exerting myself. I ate a lot and got chubbier.”

“Hng? Why?I like it though?”

“You weren’t here for two years.”

Jihoon pouted, but Daniel bursted out laughing again.

“Make it happen again?” Daniel patted Jihoon’s abs softly.

Jihoon swatted the hand away. “Too lazy. Maintaining the usual exercises is already hard.”

Daniel laughed again and Jihoon got annoyed.

“Are you cuddling me or not?” he asked—demanded—in irritation.

“Yes, Sir.”


	8. rose (winkking, nielhwan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted it last year on april here but i deleted it. i came across it in my tumblr and i think it belongs to this collection.

Jaehwan is watering the orchids on the wall with a hand sprayer when the door bells ring. He turns his head towards the direction of the door where the cute college student who frequents his flower shop steps into the florist. The applehead is bobbing when he is looking around the place. It seems like he is looking for any sign of a worker there, since Jaehwan is standing behind a tall shelf with various wrappers, ribbons, baskets and boxes on it. Jaehwan smiles and immediately puts his sprayer down on the table of his tools before fixing his sky blue apron and stepping out from behind the shelf to welcome his loyal customer.

“Good afternoon, Jihoonie,” Jaehwan greets and asks, “What can I help you with?”

The apple haired boy immediately beams when he sees him and he nods politely. Jaehwan walks closer and stops right in front of the boy.

The boy named Park Jihoon scratches the back of his head awkwardly and shyly. A light blush is on his face and Jaehwan smiles fondly. When Jihoon fans his reddening face with a hand, Jaehwan giggles.

“Is it that hot in here? I think i fixed the AC?” Jaehwan says while waving his hand right under the air conditioner to check whether it is working properly or not. And he is sure that Daniel checked it two days ago and said that it was alright and there was nothing wrong with the air conditioning—he personally asked Daniel to check it because Jihoon who frequently comes also frequently gets red and fans himself.

Jihoon waves a hand in front of him. “No, the AC is fine, hyung.”

“Do you possibly have a fever?“ Jaehwan asks as he raises a hand to touch Jihoon’s forehead. The red on Jihoon’s spreads to his ears and neck when the palm of Jaehwan’s hand meets his skin. There is no way, right? Having fever whenever he enters the flower shop. Then Jaehwan gasps in realisation. “Don’t tell me you’re allergic to pollen?”

Jihoon immediately shakes his head. “N-no. It’s okay. I’m not allergic to anything,” he tries to assure.

Jaehwan tilts his head in confusion and Jihoon’s blush goes deeper.

“Okay,” Jaehwan says and nods. Another smile adorns his cute face. Then he asks with so much care, “What do you need this time?”

Jihoon bites his lips and stares at his feet that are moving in nervous shuffles.

“Is it for your mother again?” the older one asks worriedly. “Oh, is she still in the hospital? Should I visit when I have time? Sorry, I didn’t get to visit her. The flower shop is kinda busy lately.”

The apple hair bobs again when Jihoon shakes his head. He starts styling his hair like that after Jaehwan told him that it was cute—when only the top part or his hair is tied, like an apple. Jaehwan giggled merrily when he said that and Jihoon wants to see it every time he sees Jaehwan.

“Um… no, mum is already fine,” he says. “She went home last Sunday.”

“Ah, I see. I’m really glad.”

Jihoon absentmindedly touches a bucket filled with hydrangeas and his finger slides on the brim of the bucket.

“I-is there any…” Jihoon is hesitant and he bites his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Jaehwan tilts his head again.

Jihoon has to close his eyes and winces. He cannot contain the feels. Why is this Kim Jaehwan guy so cute?

“Is there any flower that means ‘I- I like you’? Or something like that?” Jihoon wants to cover his reddening face with both of his hands and dig the ground underneath his feet and fall into it and bury himself, but he has to do this.

Jaehwan looks around the place with protruding lips. They are so kissable. Oh my God, Park Jihoon.

When the older one’s eyes meet his again, the pout is replaced with a gorgeous smile. He walks towards where the roses are and touches a bucket of red roses.

“Red roses maybe?” he takes out a stem and shows it to Jihoon. “It’s a famous romance flower.”

Jihoon is afraid to ruin it so he only touches the petals. They are red and soft—he thinks to himself before looking at Jaehwan’s lips. This flower will suit Jaehwan a lot.

“Um, can I buy a bouquet of six?” Jihoon stutters.

“We have a lot of hybrids here. Which one do you want? Chrysler imperial? Firefighter? Darcey? I think Firefighter is the most beautifu-”

“I’ll take that one,” Jihoon immediately says.

Jaehwan blinks at him and asks again, “Darcey?”

“Firefighter.” Because Jaehwan said it himself.

“Ah, Firefighter, okay,” Jaehwan says with a nod.

“Yes, please.”

Jaehwan takes out six stems from another bucket.

They are indeed beautiful.

And Jaehwan is holding them.

Jihoon blushes.

“Lucky, it’s in its fullest bloom. Beautiful isn’t it?” Jaehwan says with a smile as he arranges the flowers in a bouquet and Jihoon really wants to reply, ‘You are more beautiful.’

“If you add Sunflower, it would be perfect,” he adds. “But we are still out of Sunflower.” Jaehwan says with a disappointed frown before showing a teasing smile. “Anyway, who is this for?”

“F-for… a friend,” Jihoon says immediately, but with a shrug.

Jaehwan finishes wrapping it and cuts the ribbon. He raises his eyebrows at Jihoon’s answer. “Friend?” he asks. “Romance flowers?”

Jihoon palms his face at his stupidity. “Um…”

At the same time, fortunately, Jaehwan hands him the bouquet and there is no time for him to answer the question. Jihoon accepts it and stares at it. So beautiful, beautiful and… so nervous. His heart is palpitating and almost bursts at what he is about to do.

“It’s 15.000 won,” Jaehwan says as he cleans the counter and moves behind the cashier.

Jihoon fishes a few notes from the pocket of his pants before handing it over to Jaehwan who accepts it with a smile.

“The change is-”

“You can have the change,” Jihoon says quickly before putting the bouquet on the counter and glances at Jaehwan for a bit. “And the flower is for you. Thank you for today and all this time. I hope you like them. I have to go, my mum called me just now. I’m going home. So bye bye, see you tomorrow,” he blabbers before running towards the entrance and exiting the flower shop in the speed of light.

Jaehwan is taken aback. He opens and closes his mouth with his hand in the air holding Jihoon’s change. When Jihoon already exits the shop and slams the door shut, he takes the bouquet Jihoon left and runs towards the door to chase him.

The door suddenly bursts open and someone walks in. Jaehwan’s steps come into a halt and he look over the person’s shoulder to see whether Jihoon is still outside or not—the kid is sure fast.

Daniel is right in front of him with a cup of coffee and a confused face. He shuts the door and stares at Jaehwan who stops in front of him with money and bouquet in his hands. The taller one is still wearing the dark green apron uniform from the coffee shop next door. He scratches his eyebrow with a finger and lifts the coffee cup in his hand to show it to the florist.

“I made you caramel latte,” he murmurs.

“Ah, but, Jihoonie…” Jaehwan says with a crestfallen face when he can’t find Jihoon outside anymore.

Daniel raises one of his eyebrows. “That kid again?”

Jaehwan nods.

“He…” Jaehwan lifts his hands and stares at the change and the flowers back and forth then he looks at Daniel. “bought roses but didn’t take the change and the flowers. He said it’s for me. Why did he buy this though? It was mine before it’s mine?” He frowns. “Did I perhaps say or do something wrong?”

Daniel stares at him with wide eyes. He keeps staring at Jaehwan as if confirming if the naivety is real or not—because the last time he saw Jaehwan was last night on his bed whispering things that are not all that innocent to him. He then snorts and combs his black hair back with his fingers before stepping closer to peck the shorter male on the lips. He raises a hand to pat Jaehwan’s soft—mandu—cheek and pinch it gently.

“Ow!” Jaehwan slaps Daniel’s hand and glares at him but the taller one only lets out a throaty chuckle.

“Don’t let that Jihoonie kid buy flowers again,” he says.

“Why?” He nurses his aching cheek.

Daniel sighs. “What should I do with you?”

He pats Jaehwan’s cheek again and kisses it before smiling handsomely. He puts the coffee he made on the counter and leaves the flower shop—leaving Jaehwan with question marks hanging in the air surrounding his head. He puts Jihoon’s change on the counter to take the coffee cup and hugs the rose bouquet close to his chest. He sucks on the straw and his mind wanders.


	9. he don't belong to me (nielwink)

Daniel finds himself walking several steps behind him again that night. Hands inside the pockets of his dark trousers, eyes following the man that he’s been bumping into in the streets for the past few days. Charcoal hair, black shirt, a pair of jeans that perfectly fit his legs, wandering down the town like nothing dangerous is not gonna happen. The way he walks. Despite his midnight hair, he’s just like a single white feather in the wind. He moves graciously. Thin, soft, breakable, but slips away from Daniel’s hands, between his fingers, and Daniel can’t seem to catch his figure. They are just a few steps apart, yet the worlds separated by the distance are so far, far away from each other.

The night keeps going like it never ends, just like his steps on the concrete roads and the dimly illuminating street lamps that make him look even more enthralling. He’s the first one who steps into the bar, then Daniel follows.

He frequents this bar with a lot of his colleagues, so does him, but the person never caught his attention until recently. He moves and dresses differently. Daniel doesn’t notice when, but suddenly his figure is more alluring than ever. He used to wear his fringe down and his glasses always got on the way. The way he accidentally meets eyes with Daniel now feels different than when he wears glasses. Daniel can almost see everything in his eyes.

And probably it’s not the way he presents himself that makes it hard for Daniel to take his eyes off of him, but the way he is held by different men every single night. It is like he is made to be taken into a pair of arms. He always fits no matter who is holding him.

The focus is always shifted when Daniel is looking at his perfectly glossed plump pair of lips that he licks every once in a while, to his waist, where another man slips a hand across the small of his back and embraces his slim figure. Not exactly slim, sometimes, but it always looks perfect when a man holds it.

He always reciprocates the touches left on his body. He delicately places his palm on the other’s arm. When he gets a pet on his head, he strokes the other’s thigh over the cloth. When he is kissed, he eagerly kisses back. When he is embraced, he wraps his arms around the other’s neck. When he is taken into the crowd, he will stick to the other. When he is pleasured... Daniel can only imagine it.

The sour drink in front of him is untouched, but he drinks in every inch of the dark haired. Once or twice every night, he always turns his head to him and stares at him back, even when another man is attacking his neck with kisses. Daniel doesn’t know why, but it is as if he’s saying, “Come look at me and never take your eyes off of me.”

Inside the crowded bar that night. He keeps following the person’s shorter figure, making his way through the sea of people. Even when he slows down and the tips of Daniel’s fingers are just a palm away from his spine, he is still another worldly. Even as they sit side by side on the only pair of stools left unoccupied in the bar. Even as his sleeve brushes against the black shirt he is wearing. Even as their knees bump accidentally.

Daniel stares absentmindedly at the row of bottles of liquors displayed in the wooden shelves. He brings his glass to his lips and sips. He sees from the corner of his eyes the way the person tucks his fringe behind his reddened ear and how he unintentionally brushes Daniel’s upper arm with his knuckles. And in the closest proximity Daniel has ever had with this guy, he smells like a fragrant cup of tea despite being in the middle of the bar that supposed to smell like alcohol, sweats, make ups and perfumes.

“Do you have the habit of staring at something that is far away and averting your eyes when it is close?” is the first thing Daniel hears from him beside the frequent “excuse me” and “pardon” that he mutters whenever he bumps into people in the street or bar, or the occasional moans and whines he lets out when someone pulls him into a kiss.

Glancing at him. He is looking at Daniel with those dark eyes that always seem to emit sparks because of all the lights that are reflected in his eyes. He trails his eyes down Daniel’s figure. Daniel observes every of his movement. He fixes his eyes on Daniel’s lips and licks his own. Daniel has to swallow. He is different. He looks fragile at first sight but everything he does is powerful and mysteriously attractive. His expression is fairly innocent most of the time, but he can also make the most cunning face. Daniel loves it.

When Daniel raises his hand and almost places it on the side of his slim waist to pull him closer, another arms are quicker and already in his way. His hand freezes in the air, forgetting what it was going to do. He looks up to see who it was. Just like how it always goes. Another man.

Daniel shifts his glance at him. He still has his eyes on Daniel even when another man is holding him and kissing all over his exposed skin, saying, “Jihoonie, I miss you.” Loud and clear.

He smirks and finally looks away from Daniel to face the interrupting stranger. The man attacks his mouth immediately. He moans in appreciation as he buries his hand in the strands of blond hair, deepening the kiss.

So, that night, he is taken away again. Daniel can only stare at his figure that disappears in the crowd as he is being dragged away by another man, not even looking back at him again.

Daniel clenches his fist around his glass and gulps all of his drink in one go. Maybe another time.


End file.
